


Of Lost Hope and Blood Spilt

by FuckfaceMcgee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline (Homestuck), Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Doomed Timelines, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckfaceMcgee/pseuds/FuckfaceMcgee
Summary: This story takes place in the dream bubbles, it follows the adventure of PreRetcon Eridan and Karkat. In death they meet again, their feelings as pale as ever. They’re dead so one would think they have anything to worry about anymore right? No more world destroying game or malicious villain they have to defeat. It’s too bad that demons don’t die so easily, and that they'll sniff you out where ever you go. They’ll be followed by their regrets and pain, plagued by the knowledge of what failures they ended up being.  Maybe they can help each other overcome their demons and maybe for once enjoy existence, maybe the afterlife will be so much better for them than life ever was.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat had not been long to the dream bubbles, having recently been killed by his former moirail Gamzee. Though he had no recollection of such a thing, as most of the newly deceased didn’t. All he knew of the situation was that he had awoken in a forest of colorful Alternian trees, The light emanating from distant bubbles casting a shadow on the dream forest in a way akin to how the moonlight gently kissed the vibrant leaves of which decorated the tree top back on his home planet. Though it was by no means anything like the Alternian forest, at least not in how silent the dream forest was. Such quietness would set any decent minded troll into a state of unease, praying to sweet troll jegus that there wasn’t some blood thirsty lusus ready to dine on their flesh. Karkat however was undeterred, entering the forest. He knew that the forest wasn’t at all dangerous, it wasn’t even real. Besides, how long has it been since he just existed? He’s been in a constant state of fear his entire life, because of his mutation and because of the damned game. Right now though, for once he doesn’t feel like he’s in danger. Well, more like that the danger’s past already, just a distant and foggy dream. Maybe for once he can at least take a walk without feeling terrified and just exist, mayhaps even feel a vague sense of contempt. Though by no means was he comfortable, just not afraid for his dear, sweet life.  
  
He had wandered the forest for what felt like ages, alone with his thoughts, which wasn’t uncommon. Right now he had a particular sense of uselessness nagging at him, he at least remembered he was a part of something important but now he just feels obsolete. And nothing here was jogging his memory which wasn’t helping at all, until he caught a glimpse of violet. A name popped into his head, Eridan, Eridan Ampora. The guy who was always so desperate for contact, for someone to just be there with him. The guy Karkat would like to never admit he cared about, which is funny if you think about it. Karkat is just as, if not more desperate than he is. He just never showed it, and pretended the deep longing for affection and care was never there to begin with, pretending is something he’s done a lot in his life isn’t it? He goes towards where he thought he saw the seadweller, he actually felt a bit happy at the prospect of seeing him. As Karkat makes his way through the forest the tree line got thinner, showing a cliff which stared out into the abyss of nothingness. And there he was, the fishy fuck himself, standing at the edge of the cliff and looking out into a sea of distant bubbles, all harboring their own lost souls and adventurous dreamers. Karkat watched Eridan for a bit, his eyes wide in disbelief before speaking up. “AMPORA?” Upon the mention of his surname Eridan turned around, he too was surprised to see Karkat, but not as happy. “Hey Kar...howw’s it goin?” Eridan looked like he wanted to get closer, though didn’t trust himself around the smaller boy, not yet. Karkat took notice of his ghostly white eyes, the fact that he was dead didn’t sit right with him whether this was his Eridan or not. Karkat rolled his eyes, his signature resting bitch face taking its rightful place back upon Karkats face. “I’M DOING JUST FINE, FUCKING PEACHY THANKS FOR ASKING. NOW WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF? DO YOU *WANT* TO FALL?” Sure Eridan was already dead and double death was a hard thing to achieve and falling wouldn’t possibly get the job done, but it still worried Karkat to see Eridan so close to falling into a dark abyss of nothingness. Especially since something seemed wrong with the violet blood, Karkat would’ve loved to bring it up but he didn’t know how to approach such a topic.  
  
Eridan cast one last look out into the nothingness, maybe he did, maybe he did want to throw himself into the abyss and let it consume him. Who would miss him? It’s not like anyone actually cared about him, he was a nuisance, a desperate asshole who clung to the slightest bit of affection he could get because he was that lonely and that hungry for someone to just care about him. There was Karkat though, even when he seemed bothered by him he still entertained Eridan’s little tangents and petty emotions. Though Eridan was convinced he didn’t actually care about him, just putting up with him because he had to, and not because he actually cared or was pale for him. The notion that Karkat even saw Eridan in a slightly pale light was almost enough to make the prince laugh, but he could dream couldn’t he? He turned back to Karkat, shrugging and wearing his facade of an arrogant and self righteous prince. “Wwoww Kar, careful, someone might think you actually care.” He joked, crossing his arms. “GOG FORBID, NOW ARE YOU GONNA GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM THE CLIFF OR HAVE YOU DECIDED TO TEST OUT YOUR WEIRD AND BULLSHIT GHOST POWERS TO FUCKING FLY YOURSELF TO NEVERLAND?" Eridan scoffed, hesitantly making his way towards the smaller boy. “As if, you wwouldn’t see me in a place like that if you promised me a chest full a doubloons. ‘Sides, magic and magical places like that aren’t evven real so I don’t knoww howw you expect me to mosy my wway on ovver to a fake ass place but okay.” Karkat stuffed his hand in his pockets, walking back into the forest with Eridan in tow. “IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED, WE’RE IN THE DREAM BUBBLES. NEED A NEVERLAND TO FLY YOUR POMPOUS ASS TO? FUCKING DREAM ONE UP, CAN’T BE THAT HARD.” Eridan quirked a brow, “An howw exactly do you knoww howw hard it is? For all you know this forest wwe’re takin a stroll in took someone for fuckin evver to dream up, probably used up all their wweak little braincells just for this shitty little forest and promptly faded awway into nothingness like the pathetic lil wwriggler they wwere.” It was Karkat’s turn to scoff, looking around at the trees, “I DON’T KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT THE DREAM BUBBLES TO REALLY ARGUE WITH THAT, NOR DO I CARE ENOUGH TO USE MY PRECIOUS TIME TO LEARN EXACTLY HOW IMAGINATION OR WHATEVER THE FUCK AFFECTS THIS WEIRD ASS PLACE. BUT I DO KNOW THIS, ITS NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM.” Eridan lets a fond smile make its way onto his face, he didn’t bother stopping himself, he didn't feel as much of a need to act when around the angry troll. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the short troll and his easily irritable self, he was the only one he missed out of all of his ‘friends’. It’s been awhile since he’s seen a Karkat, or anyone really. He distanced himself from everyone, stewing in a pot of negativity. He remembers how he felt before he died, all the anger and pain, it even carried on into the realm of the deceased to continue haunting him. How foolish he was to think that in death he’d find peace, he’d come to the realization there is no such thing for him. Not he who looked magic and wonder in the face and shot it down before it even had the chance to do anything, not he who denied himself hope because he didn’t want to be let down. “So, howw’re things in the land of the livvin?” He asked, his expression one of curiosity. Karkat’s brows furrowed, a slow realization darkening his eyes. “Wwas just wwonderin, the afterlife can get kinda borin and it’d be nice to havve some form a gossip or wwhatevver to entertain me.” He said dramatically, when he looked back at Karkat his expression was still the same, wide eyed, like he’d seen a horrible atrocity committed before him. At this point the two boys stood still, Eridan’s worry for his friend increasing. “Is it that bad?” Eridan questioned, regretting letting his curiosity get the better of him. “Look just forget i evven ask-” “THEY’RE DEAD.” Eridan looked shocked, Karkat’s eyes were on the ground, a white sheen slowly making its way over his eyes. “I’M DEAD, I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE’S DEAD.” Karkat hugged himself, his hands gripping tightly onto his arms. “I COULDN’T EVEN STOP HIM.” Karkat said quietly, at least quietly for him being him.  
  
Eridan was very confused, he knew shit was gonna get ugly but he didn’t think everyone was just gonna up and die. By the looks of Karkat and his mournful expression, it was an event, a horrible one. “Think of it this way,” Eridan said, trying to distract his friend from whatever had occurred. “At least you don’t havve to worry about playin that shitty game and can just relax or somethin, maybe dream up a nice beach an stare out into a fake sunset.” Karkat’s face contorted into a sneer, “YEAH, JUST LAY AROUND AND BE FUCKING USELESS. BECOME JUST ANOTHER DEAD KARKAT, SOUNDS SUPERB.” Karkat gestured to the dream forest, his arms spread out. “JUST WASTE AWAY AND BECOME IRRELEVANT, AT LEAST WHEN I WAS ALIVE I COULD PRETEND I WAS IMPORTANT BUT NOW I DON’T EVEN HAVE THAT!” Eridan shrugged, looking off to the side. “I don’t think bein irrelevvant is that bad, wwe tried didn’t wwe? You tried, so wwhat you failed at least you wwent for it.” At least you didn’t lose hope. “You tried your best and landed face first in a huge puddle of fuck you, now you don’t havve to wworry about all a that nonsense anymore. You can just exist, we can just exist.” Eridan said the last part quietly but Karkat was still able to catch that, what Eridan said was strangely comforting, which he would give his thanks for at a later time. “SURE, WE CAN JUST LAY AROUND AND BE MISERABLE, REMINISCING OVER OUR POORLY SPENT LIVES. WE’LL BE WELL KNOWN FOR LAYING AROUND AND BEING THE MOST USELESS SACKS OF SHIT IN ALL OF PARADOX SPACE, NO LONGER ABLE TO HAVE THE CAPACITY TO GIVE A SINGLE FUCK OVER LITERALLY ANYTHING THAT DOESN’T REGARD OUR WELL BEING OR COMFORT.” Eridan held back a laugh, a small smile on his face. He didn’t bother forcing it off, Karkat was also smiling ever so faintly.  
  
The two continued on their walk, talking about anything that came to mind, they’d be sticking together for a long while. After all, misery loves company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan gets to show Karkat a place he always wanted to bring him, and there Karkat gets a peak at the whirlwind of insecurities and emotional baggage Eridan carries with him.

“An that’s wwhy I don’t fuck wwith explosivves.” Eridan finished, coming to an end with the tangent that kept the two busy their entire walk. Karkat looked as if he wasn’t paying attention when in actuality Eridan’s dumb little rant was somehow entertaining to listen to, plus he owed him that much after the sweeps of Eridan listening to his own frustrated rants. By now they had made their way to a type of neighborhood neither of the two recognized, it was obviously the memory of one of the human kids that also resided in the bubbles. They didn’t much care though, at least there was scenery to look at. “KIND OF YOUR FAULT IF YOU ASK ME, Y’KNOW, FOR NOT BEING THE LEAST BIT COMPETENT IN WHAT YOU WERE DOING. YOU’D THINK A GUY WOULDN’T JUST RUSH IN THINKING HE CAN BUILD HIS OWN EXPLOSIVES TO USE SO CARELESSLY IN A GAME OF FLARP.” Eridan faked insult, a hand going up to his chest and his expression shifting to one of mock hurt. “Wwell for your information Kar,” Eridan brought his hands back down and looking off to the side, Karkat wondered how he could look so regal while he wasn’t even doing anything impressive. “I wwas tryin to use said explosivves in an exercise a black romance, wwere you evven payin attention to anythin i just said?” “OF COURSE I WAS, I JUST DIDN’T BOTHER TO KEEP IT IN MY THINK PAN. I LET IT FREELY ENTER MY EAR CANALS AND PROMPTLY EXIT OUT THROUGH THE OTHER SIDE, IF I’M GONNA CRAM MY THINK PAN WITH ANYTHING IT’S GONNA BE WITH INFORMATION THAT’S ACTUALLY A LOT MORE BENEFICIAL TO REMEMBER.” Believe it or not Karkat was actually paying attention, he just zoned out every now and then to question how one could be as pitiful as Eridan, adorably so. It was irritating, but not as much as Karkat would like to play it up to be. He can’t believe he’d forgotten about this, the banter and trivial topics. Though he supposed it was because the last time he’d seen Eridan, before meeting again in the dream bubbles the prince was a lot more...violent. He tried to forget because he didn’t want to remember how he left Eridan to stew in his hatred, and he succeeded in doing so. He regretted not doing anything for him, just letting him succumb to his despair and dragging others down in a desperate fit of anger. He thought he could fix that somehow by being there for Gamzee but, obviously that didn’t end well. It was bittersweet, being with Eridan. He didn't know if this was his Eridan or not but the sight of a malevolent and pained violet blood was semi fresh in his mind, he was just another person Karkat cared about but in the end couldn’t help.  
  
Eridan scoffed, a bit miffed that Karkat had supposedly forgotten what he said as soon as it was heard. He turned to Karkat to whine about the mutant bloods lack of care but was stopped by the expression on Karkat’s face, he looked regretful, sorrowful even. Eridan didn’t now if he couldsay anything about it, or should. Eridan looked downcast, his fins twitching nervously. The silence became awkward, at least for Eridan. For Karkat, well he simply forgot the seadweller was there. “So, uh…” Eridan started, trying to pick back up the conversation. Karkat snapped out of his misery stricken state, his face contorting to one of annoyance. “WHAT?” Karkat said, harsher than intended. Eridan didn’t bat an eye, used to his pissy attitude. Just as long as he responded he was okay with that, as long as he stayed he’d be okay. “Wwanna crash somewwhere?” Well that was unexpected, “CRASH WHERE DIPSHIT? IN THE UNFAMILIAR ALIEN HIVES?” “Wwhere else? Does it look like wwe’re anywhere near a cozy little pile to jump into or a slimy recooperacoon to take a nap in?” Eridan nodded over in the direction of one of said alien hives, it was decent sized and decent looking. Not much to see, meaning no one would really have the audacity to go in. “At least in there wwe could find somethin comfy to laze around on, while simultaneously avvoidin any of the land lubbers that carry their useless dead flesh around.” “I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU’RE SO ADAMANT ON AVOIDING PEOPLE BUT OKAY.” Because the people here either hate him or will hate him, there’s really no point in trying. People can’t hate you if they don’t even know you, right? Besides, just the mention of his name was enough to make people shudder in disgust so why even try? “So are wwe goin in?” Eridan pestered, and Karkat sighed in response. “FINE SURE WHATEVER, I DON’T FEEL LIKE SEEING ANY OTHER FUCKER AROUND HERE THAN THE ONE I’M ALREADY STUCK WITH.” The way that was phrased made Eridan flinch, he didn’t want Karkat to feel like he was stuck with him. This only added fuel to the fire of doubt he wanted so badly to be snuffed out but couldn’t help but listen to every now and again, maybe it was right, maybe he was better off alone. At least then he wouldn’t be bothering anyone, maybe Karkat would even be better off without him.  
  
Karkat was already walking towards the house, turning to get the attention of the Ampora. “C’MON, IM NOT GOING IN SOME RANDOM HIVE WITHOUT SOMEONE WITH ME.” This caused Eridan to perk up, he noticed that Karkat was looking at him rather expectantly, even though the crabby boy was trying hard not to show it. In that moment the fire of doubt was quieted, resulting in a much smaller flame, but it would grow again. Fires always grew, it was just a matter of time before one got caught in them. Eridan smirked, a fake nonchalance emanating from him. After years of pretending Eridan was rather good at covering up his emotions with something else, even if that something else is what drove people away. “Wwell, wwell, if I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoy my company.” Eridan walked over to Karkat, who in turn rolled his eyes and walked over to the door and proceeded to open it. “YOU’RE JUST THE ONLY ASSHOLE HERE I HAVE THE ENERGY FOR, DON’T LET IT GET TO YOUR HEAD.” Karkat turned to look at Eridan, the seadweller looked very smug. “Y’knoww i think i wwill, just let it fester an groww in my think pan. It’ll be a nice ego boost, don’t you think?” Karkat groaned, “NO DEAR SWEET GOG YOUR EGO IS ALREADY BIG ENOUGH TO RIVAL FEFERI’S FREAKY ASS LUSUS, CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF IT DOES NOT NEED TO GET ANY BIGGER.” If only he really knew, Eridan mused. Karkat and Eridan brought their attention to the inside of the house only to be met with a long corridor, the walls were a soft and regal blue and the floor a darker color but covered in a violet rug. The walls were covered in different forms of weapons, most of them were hunting rifles. None were as impressive as Eridan’s Ahabs Crosshairs, but they were all special in their own way. All it took was one look at the place for Karkat to immediately know this was a memory of Eridan’s place, though even if one didn’t know the prince personally they probably still would’ve been able to guess this place was related to the Ampora so Karkat didn’t consider it a huge feat. “Huh.” Eridan seemed thoroughly surprised, it was shown in the way his eyes widened and a brow arched. “Nevver thought the day wwould come wwhen Karkat Vvantas wwould be at my hivve of all places but here wwe are.” He snapped out of his surprised state relatively quickly, Karkat noticed how excited he was to have Karkat at his hive, even if it was just a memory. The seadweller waltzed right on in, shifting on his heel to turn and look at Karkat, a pride in the way he’s decorated his space showing in his body language and expression. If the mutant didn’t know any better, he’d say that Eridan wasn’t trying to brag, just very overbearing about how great his place looked. Luckily Karkat did know better, and he absolutely was bragging. Just in a way that was lowkey for someone like Eridan, almost like he was trying to impress him. “Wwelcome to my humble abode, hope you enjoy your stay.” “WITH THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE? I’D BE BETTER OFF JUST LEAVING NOW AND SAVE MYSELF THE HEADACHE, BUT SADLY I LOVE SUBJECTING MYSELF TO TORTURE.” Karkat stepped in, closing the door behind him. He looked at Eridan, unimpressed. One of Eridan’s fins twitched in hestitance, suddenly unsure of himself. Did Karkat not want to be here? Was he getting too excited? Had he finally driven him away? He was stupid to think that Karkat actually wanted to be here, or anywhere around him even. This was a mistake why did he- “SO ARE YOU GONNA SHOW ME AROUND OR AM I JUST SUPPOSED TO WONDER AROUND MYSELF?” With the vague assurance that Karkat was at least intrigued by the place and the exploration of it, Eridan’s confidence had returned. Almost like it hadn’t even left, he hoped Karkat hadn’t seen his moment of weakness. He ignored the voice that told him he was pathetic for trying to gain the smaller boy's approval, he already knew that so why was it so repetitive? “I wwas plannin to.” Eridan turned back around with a dramatic swish of his cape, Karkat rolled his eyes at that and followed. Listening to Eridan drone on about his interior decor and the weapons lining the wall.”  
  
Eridan had shown off most of the rooms already, the wardrobe which was full of beautifully tailored suits and extravagant dresses, the dining hall which was much too big for someone as lonely as him, the armory which held deadly weapons that may have been used once or twice but were really just for show, and the study in which Eridan spent a lot of time bothering the other ten people they knew or plotting against land dwellers who weren’t Kanaya or Karkat. The two were walking down the hallway now and at this point Karkat was tired of hearing about the grade and shot accuracy of the stupid rifles that Eridan had, mostly because he couldn’t exactly keep up with what the violet blood was saying. It took Karkat a bit to finally have an out and into a better topic, hopefully one that Karkat could actually wrap his head around. “WHAT’S THAT ROOM?” Karkat asked, pointing to an ornate door. Eridan stiffened a bit, fiddling with his scarf. “Just my respite block, why?” Karkat’s eyebrows furrowed, “WHY THE HELL IS THE DOOR TO YOUR RESPITE BLOCK SO FANCY? DID YOU DESIGN IT THAT WAY TO GIVE YOURSELF A WARM WELCOME TO YOUR PLACE OF SLEEP AND WHATEVER JACKASSERY YOU GET INTO IN THERE?” Eridan rolled his eyes, “In case you hadn’t noticed Kar, all the doorways look ‘fancy’.” “YEAH, WELL THIS ONE LOOKS A LITTLE NICER THAN THE REST. I MIGHT NOT HAVE MONEY COMING OUT OF THE ASS BUT IM AT LEAST ABLE TO TELL WHEN SOMETHING LOOKS NICER THAT WHATEVER ELSE IN ON THE METAPHORICAL TABLE.” Eridan sighed dramatically, “So do you wanna see it?” “WHY THE FUCK ELSE WOULD I BE POINTING IT OUT, BESIDES IM SURE YOU WERE HOPING FOR ME TO POINT IT OUT SO YOU COULD SO OFF SOME EXPENISIVE ASS RECOOPRECOON YOU GOT JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD. IF SO THE RECOOPERACOON PROBABLY WOULDN’T EVEN BE THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING IN YOUR BLOCK, PROBABLY SOME UNNECESSARILY EXPENSIVE WAND TO ADD TO YOUR COLLECTION EVEN THOUGH ‘MAGIC ISN’T REAL’.” Eridan raised a brow, “Magic isn’t real, i just like the aesthetic.” “WHATEVER.” Karkat walked over to the door and opened it, inside was a rather cozy room. There was a big bean bag in the left corner, a soft rug on the floor, a snug recooperacoon in the right corner, a shelf inbetween the recooperacoon and bean bag which contained neatly organized wands of various sizes and colors, and a bookshelf on the right wall containing books of various genre’s. There were lights strewn about on the ceiling, and a coat rack by the right of the door. Karkat went in first, with Eridan following suit. Eridan hung up his cape and scarf, then proceeding to land on the bean bag. Karkat took a look around the room, it wasn’t what he was expecting. “IT’S SURPRISINGLY REALLY NICE IN HERE.” Eridan shrugged, “I guess.” Karkat looked over to Eridan, wondering why the highblood sounded so monotone. “IM SERIOUS, IT LOOKS REALLY COZY. I DID NOT EXPECT THIS AT ALL.” Eridan looked off to the side, “S’nothin impressivve.” Karkat looked confused, “WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THAT? I THOUGHT THE WHOLE POINT OF INTERIOR DECORATING WAS TO EXPRESS YOURSELF AND BE HAPPY WITH THE WAY YOUR PLACE LOOKS, NOT ABOUT IMPRESSING WHATEVER BULGE FACED ASSWIPES HAVE TO THINK.” Eridan looked a bit irritated, but kept his line of sight down cast. “I dunno Kar, maybe because everythin anyone evver has to say about a person is based on their looks.” “THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO JUDGE PEOPLE LIKE THAT ARE SUPERFICIAL FUCK TARDS, WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ABOUT *THEIR* OPINION?” “Maybe because some of them are our friends?” Eridan growled, still refusing to look at Karkat. This caused Karkat to reel back, it was true that not many people liked Eridan. None of them really knew him, just what he presented. Even Feferi, who had been his moirail didn’t really know him. Karkat sighed, sitting beside Eridan. “LISTEN.” Eridan’s fin twitched, there wasn’t a time he wasn’t listening. “SURE NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE LIKE YOU, OR REALLY KNOW YOU.” Eridan flinched, “BUT THAT’S THEIR LOSS.” Eridan perked up, looking at Karkat. “YOU CAN BE SELFISH, PRETENTIOUS AND IMPERTINENT, BUT YOU’RE ALSO STRONG WILLED, A PROFICIENT FIGHTER AND STRATEGIST. YOU ALSO MAKE PRETTY GOOD COMPANY, HOPE YOU HEARD THAT BECAUSE I’M NOT SAYING THAT AGAIN.” Eridan was pleasantly surprised, a small smile on his face. “Thanks Kar.” Karkat shrugged, snuggling more into the bean bag and thus getting closer to Eridan. The seadweller blushed slightly at the proximity and contact, Karkat didn;t seem to really notice. “THIS THING IS COMFY AS HELL JEGUS CHRIST, HOW IS IT SO SOFT?” Eridans smile got a little bigger, Karkat was so precious. “Wwell wwhat’d you expect? Only the most comfortable for a person like myself.” “OF COURSE, CAN’T STAIN YOURSELF WITH SOME COMMONERS BEAN BAG CAN YOU?” “Absolutely not.” Eridan wasn’t the only one with a smile on his face, Karkat now having a barely visible one on his face.  
  
The two stayed there for a while, in their own little world apart from everyone else. In that moment that bubble was just for them, and neither wished to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an rp idea and I got bored waiting around for someone to indulge me, so I just wrote this fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> -your friendly neighborhood dumpster fire


End file.
